Johnny Bonecrusher
Johnny Bonecrusher (born Johnny Bonecrusher, but only to preserve the kayfabe he "loves" so much; October 15, 1978) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently wrestling exclusively for Pure Sadistic Wrestling. Johnny is mostly known for being a major obnoxious pain in the ass for his peers, but at the same time, considered a "Legend" in the industry... for some reason. In the Beginning... Born in New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada, Johnny Bonecrusher became interested in professional wrestling after watching Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, a small bit of WWF television (during the Mega Powers explode and Rick Rude vrs. Jake Roberts storylines), and about five seconds of Stampede Wrestling. It wasn't until mid-1991 when he began watching WWF full time. The following year he was introduded to WCW. It was about this point when he realized he wanted to be a professional wrestler. Pre-HHHCW Wrestling around with his younger brother (whose name remains unknown at Johnny's request) in their basement living room, silly names and gimmicks were dancing around in his mind even back then. Johnny wrestled under such prodigious names as Raydeen, D.E. Stroyer, W.R. Ecker, Uncle Fester (using the intro music for the Nintendo video game Fester's Quest as his theme), and perhaps even more. He seemed to be obsessed with using Nintendo video game music for theme songs, using not only the aformentioned Fester's Quest, but also Ironsword: Wizards and Warriors II and Megaman III. Eventually, he added ECW to the list of promotions he watched, and it was possibly at this time when the Johnny Bonecrusher persona began to unfold. In the past he has credited Tommy Dreamer and Dean Milenko as his inspirations for his wrestling persona and style. HHHCW One day, whilst hanging out with some friends at Helder's apartment (whoever this Helder person is, to this date, is unknown), they decided, out of boredom, to begin to wrestle each other. Now, at this time, there were no names, music, gimmicks, just screwing around. One of the participants who would end up becoming Choo, took a double-underhook face-plant (why give credit to some WWE shlub anyway?) on the carpeted floor, which led to the inclusion of mattresses to future bouts. And those bouts did in fact occur. Theme songs were implemented, special light effects flashed during wrestlers' intros, and personas gradually took shape. This Apartment Wrestling promotion even had a name: Helder's House of Wrestling. Eventually, suggestions to that name were made. Here is the evolution of HHW's name: *Helder's House of Wrestling (original name) *Helder's House of Hardcore Wrestling ("Hardcore" was added to better fit the promotion's desire to cash in on the "Extreme" craze of the late 90's) *Helder's House of Hardcore Championship Wrestling (or HHHCW, when titles were introduced to the promotion, the name needed to reflect that addition) *H3CW (in order to not worry about petty legal concerns from some WWE shlub, the name was slightly altered so it didn't spell out "HHHCW" anymore) Anyway, back then, Johnny was only considered a wrestler; it was several years later when he was revealed to be a part-owner with fellow H3CW founder Zer0. This explains why his fabricated back story involved him being the first-ever H3CW Hardcore and World Heavyweight Champion. That's right, even when he first began wrestling he was already considered a "Legend" in the Apartment Wrestling circuit (only acknowledged as such in his home town of New Westminster). Johnny's personality back then was a mix of Stone Cold Steven Austin (who he admits to violently despising in real life) and someone who's really inept at cutting promos or even wrestling very well. All he really did was carry around a shinai (which he explains is the REAL name of what is normally referred to as a Singapore Cane, explaining that while a shinai is a Japanese Kendo practice sword comprised of pieces of bamboo, a Singapore Cane is simply a bamboo stick), swore a lot, occasionally no-sold opponents' maneuvers, and spewed Red Mist into the air before his matches. Also, he was very undecisive, constantly changing his theme music seemingly every week. The following is a list, as of December 6, 2006, of all the theme songs he's used: *"I Hate My Generation" by Cracker (credited as his irst-eve theme song) *"Huka Dreams" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones (used once when he, for seemingly no reason, came to the ring one night with his face wrapped in a sheet "Arabic-style") *"Simon Says" by Drain STH (switched to this when he got tired of the first song, as Johnny's a fickle little bitch) *"Bonecracker" by Shocore (the song associated most with Johnny Bonecrusher; however, he almost was unable to use it, as two fellow H3CW wrestlers, Sargeant Cracker and Zer0 were arguing who among them could use the Shocore song for their own. To this day it's not known as to how Johnny winded up with it in the end) *"Ode to Joy" by Ludwig van Beethoven (used during his Johnathan IQ gimmick) *"Ain't A Damned Thing Changed" by Twiztid (used during his full-time return to H3CW) *"Look at Me" by Esham feat. Twiztid (used during his tenure as General Manager of PSW's Raw Show) *"Down (Lords of Acid Remix)" by Gravity Kills (used during The Darkest Carnival storyline) *"I Don't Care''" by The Insane Clown Posse feat. Twiztid (his current theme) So as you can see, he changes themes more times than a starlet at the Oscars. The Billion Dollar Fiends Johnny joined the bizarre faction known as The Billion Dollar Fiends, led by H3CW Creator The Plague, and consisting of Johnny himself, The Gauntlet, The Hero-Killer, and Choo. Johnny was in the position of active leader, and remained that way until not too long after Hero-Killer joined the fold, The Plague favouring him as the new active leader over the less physically impressive Johnny. This didn't sit too well with Johnny, and he began to gradually pull away from the BDF. It was at this time that he became the only quasi-face member of the all-heel group, and it was at this time that The Plague planned to have him removed, from both his army of evil wrestlers, as well as the H3CW as a whole. Eventually, Johnny took a hiatus from H3CW in the form of a storyline loss to someone (either Zer0 or Bubba Horatio Nelson, it's unknown for sure, as records of the H3CW's pre-television deal are shoddy at best) in a Loser Leaves Town Match. This was done so he could do more things behind the scenes in his company, but he didn't stay away for long. XCW When he returned, it was during the invasion of the independent promotion out of Surrey, BC called Xtreme Championship Wrestling (or XCW for short as to not make their full name seem like such a complete rip-off, which it was anyway). No one had seen Johnny wrestle for quite some time, as the H3CW had slowly died out due to a lack of interest and wrestlers constantly breaking the "no wrestling whilst inebriated" rule, so it was a treat when The Plague, coming unannounced to an XCW show, proclaimed that this "no-name" promotion needed some real wrestlers to increse their ratings. Out comes Johnny Bonecrusher, the very essene of H3CW, who brought old rival Zer0 along with him as well (Greg Whiteman, despite originally being an H3CW wrestler, was in XCW before the invasion angle, but wasn't credited for bringing in more H3CW wrestlers, even though out of kayfabe he did in fact inform The Plague and Johnny of the XCW). During his time in XCW, he continued his feud with Greg Whiteman for a bit, teamed up with Matt Gunner (an XCW Original) on occasion, and basically continued being the usual jerk her was in H3CW. Johnathan IQ Sadly, Johnny's silly-ass ideas got the better of him, and it was in XCW that he decided to change gimmicks for the worse... the much, MUCH worse. After taking an IQ test online, he discovered that according to the results, he has an above-average intelligence. So, what better way to tell the world this fact than to become... Johnathan IQ?! Johnny suddenly talked in a more intellectual way, denouncing harsh language and hardcore violence, and insulting the fans and their "below-average" intellect. He would come to the ring with a Grand Wizard-type fez-shaped old lady's hat, a robe, glasses, and a dictionary (which he used as a weapon quite often, even though he otherwise condemned the use of weapons), all the while "Ode to Joy" playing in the background. He would, much to the chagrin of not only the audience, not only the guys backstage, but the entire world, choose a word at random in his dictionary and read out it's pronounciation, definition, and use in a sentence. Only whilst using this gimmick did he win an XCW title belt, taking the European Championship away from someone (either during a tournament or from a particular former champion; again, records are shoddy from this period). Unfortunately, the character did so poorly, he had his belt taken away in the most humiliating of ways, losing to perennial loser The Hurri-Dork. The XCW didn't last much longer after this. HHHCW Television Deal Several months later on November 18, 2003, Johnny was confronted by former partner in XCW Matt Gunner about getting H3CW on television. They both started out owning the company 50-50, although it was The Plague who was publically seen as co-owner storyline-wise. Things seemed fine at first, as many former WWE wrestlers and fresh young indy stars jumped on the HHHCW (at this point it was still referred to as such) bandwagon. Many more titles came to be, more storylines came to fruition, and many older rivalries resurfaced. Johnny opted to be a part-time wrestler, only coming out for special occasions, choosing to remain behind the curtain and deal with other important HHHCW business, including helping book some shows and hiring new talent. Unfortunately, Johnny and Gunner stopped seeing eye-to-eye, and after one too many threats to take HHHCW, Johnny's own pride and joy which he helped create and had been there since day one, off the air. This was enough to get Johnny to form a coup to overthrow Gunner, taking him out of power and in turn making The Plague the sole owner of HHHCW on TV. Gunner was brought back shortly afterwards as a regular superstar. Johnny was seen more often on TV after the coup even though he was still just wanted to be a part-timer. H3CW Due to the aformentioned legal problems between the HHHCW and the WWE, the acronym needed to be changed, even though the name itself could remain the same. So, H3CW was (re)born on March 30, 2004. The tag-line of the "new" promotion was "H... To the Power of 3." Johnny Bonecrusher's role in the company at this time, at least public-wise, was minimal, until he was introduced as The Psych Ward's leader Kruzer's tag-team partner for a match between Matt Gunner and Kris Daggers. After they were victorious, Johnny was made an honorary Psych Ward member. Not much came of this association, and it was even Johnny Bonecrusher, on the final televised episode of Pandemonium, that defeated Kruzer for the H3CW Pandemonium Television Championship. He remains the champion to this day. UWWE and Y2Juggalo After a small break from the wrestling world when the H3 became defunct on May 16, 2004 (exactly one day after the final episode of Pandemonium aired), Johnny was ready once again to venture, for only the second time ever, into a promotion that wasn't the H3CW. A long-time acquaintance of Johnny's, going by the name of Super Juggalo, convinced him to join a new promotion by the lawsuit-bait name of Unleashed World Wrestling Entertainment. Despite the rediculous name, he agreed, and, after training in a brand-new style and losing weight, became known Super Juggalo's friend, ally, and tag-team partner, Y2Juggalo, on August 6, 2004. Together, their wacky exploits were the stuff of legend. They cut disgusting yet hilarious promos, and, much like their inspirations in The ICP, they were some of the most hated wrestlers among their peers, for not being as serious abotu wrestling as they apparently were. Regardless, the fans loved the absurdity of it all, so they were pushed into the World Heavyweight Title scene. They duo participated in many a Hardcore Match, which, for the most part, worked under the 24-7 Rules, made famous by the late Crash Holly. They proved that they were not only silly, but extremely dangerous as well. Good thing they're nye-invulnerable due to the Juggalo Power pulsing through their veins. Sadly, however, good things never last, and they were eventually pitted against each other. It all began after problems they had with each other, stemming from Y2Juggalo's irritation that Super Juggalo invited "Psycho" Steve Michaels into the exclusive fold of The Dark Carnival. The rivalry became so heated and so personal, usually ending up with Super Juggalo getting the better of Y2Juggalo. Case in point, Super Juggalo cost Y2Juggalo the World Heayweight Title not once, but twice. Prior to these two "screw-jobs", Super Juggalo announced that he would join the invading TNA wrestlers, knowing full well Y2Juggalo wouldn't. He went out of his way to infuriate Y2Juggalo, his ultimate goal trying to force the smaller man to quit, like he had done to so many wrestlers before. The feud gradually died down when the promotion began to do the same, and soon enough, both men parted ways, still friends out of kayfabe. PSW Now that Johnny had a taste for life outside of his comfort zone in the H3CW, it was time to test the waters elsewhere. Little did he know that his decision to join Pure Sadistic Wrestling would arguably be the best decision of his life.